How Badly I Want You
by Arahashi-chan
Summary: The 2nd part to Never Leave Me! Deidara says he hates Kii? What the hell is going on!I suck at summaries... TT TT


**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's note: ****OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO LATE AND I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH!!! ORIANTATION AND SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING HAS BEEN HELL!!! I'M SOOO SORRY!!! …**

**Anyways, Hello again!**** I just finished the first chapter of ****How**** Badly I want You****! As I'm sure you know, it's the second part to ****Never Leave Me****, and it's FULL of LEMONY-goodness! Woot! BANZAI for LEMON!!!**

**Okay! Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank a few people!**

**First, I would like to thank my friend Emmi for her wonderful inspirational ideas that she gave me when I was stuck in a writer's block. Thank you Emmi-chan! You're the greatest! **

**Second, I would like to thank Kitsune for always encouraging me to keep writing. She was always the one who would bug me, and bug me, and BUG me to keep on writing until my hand cramped up! Lol.**

**Lastly, I would love to give my thanks to Momma Moose, who has been supporting me since the very beginning. There's NO WAY I could have gotten this far if it wasn't for her wonderful reviews! You rule, babe! **

**Wow. That as an incredibly long A/N. Well, anyways, let's begin the second part: ****How Badly I want You****!! WOOT!!**

**---**

**Kii's POV**

_He never _used_ to like me. He never even did so much as _look _at me when we first met. __He would whisper in the corner with his partner, Sasori. And I would wonder if it was me he was talking about. Even though I couldn't care less at that time._

_I never used to have any interest in him, either. I thought of him as a self-centered jerk who didn't care about anyone other than his self and his "Sasori-no-Danna." I stayed as far away from him as possible__ at all times_

_That is, until that one__ day when his very life was in danger._

_The leader of the organization called Akatsuki, the organization that I__ had been __accepted__ into because my demon__ powers prove__d__ "useful", he got very angry one day. And it was because of Deidara trying to stand up for me._

_I had had been sentenced to death after I failed my __eighteenth__ mission. The leader said that he couldn'__t except this from an__ Arahashi, and he decided to have me executed. _

_However, my partner, Deidara,__ stepped forward. He stood in front of me__; protecting me.__He__ told Leader that he wasn't going to allow my death to take place today._

_I remember so many thoughts rushing through my head at that time__ "Why?" was _definitely _one of them.__I had always thought that he hated me. __I remember that I had __asked him what his reason was for __protecting me. H__e __unexpectedly __told me to shut up and get out of his way. I assumed at that time that he was about to fight the Leader…_

_And I foresaw his death._

_A few __moments__ later, Leader__ had__ lost his patience with Deidara and attacked him. __Many of his hits proved to be unsuccessful. All of Akatsuki had gathered; some of them telling Deidara to back down, while others remained completely silent._

_Not long after the battle began, __Leader used at ninjutsu that began to suffocate the blond. _

_I knew that he was planning to kill him as well as me, but I couldn't allow that after what he had done for me. _

_So I used my only ninjutsu upon the leader: Chikiri_

_It almost killed him. And he said that he would never forgive me for this._

_Deidara ended up making a full recovery from his battle with Leader__, though he seemed to be a bit "out of character". _

_So as a few weeks passed, I began talking to him.__ I wanted to find out what was wrong, though I probably could've guessed._

_At first, he didn't say anything to me. He just scowled and stared into space. But, I didn't want to push him. These things took time; I understood that more than anything._

_ We became fast friends after we learned each other's positions and troubles. His past was also very similar to mine, which made me wonder if he would __understand what no one else seemed to._

_A month later__he kissed me for the first time. It was so strange: welcoming, yet terribly unwanted. I found myself pushing him away and apologizing. But, he just grinned like he always did._

_Half a year passed, and we beca__me more trusting to one another. I became accustomed to hugging him on a daily basis. His arms were so warm and welcoming. I felt completely safe in his embrace. Of course, that was only until his feelings for me reached their peak._

_I found myself sleeping with him one night on accident, and I deeply hated him for it._

_We didn't speak to each other for months after the "incident", and our relationship grew apart further and further. I began to wonder if we could _ever _think about each other the same way that we used to. _

_But sometime, late at night in the month of April,__ I remember Deidara coming__ up to me once again. He smiled at me, and I smiled back__ half-heartedly__. I wasn't foolish and knew what was coming, but I didn't hold back._

_He kissed me, and I did the same to him._

_Once again, we felt that mountain of troubles lift off of our shoulders__We were both relieved, and scared at the same time._

_Happy because we knew we could live together as one, scared of what lay beyond the road ahead. Neither of us could see that far. _

_But Deidara let me know that he would always be right there beside me, and that we could __tear__ through any trouble that blocked our path. __His entire being made me feel weightless, so happy that I could just float to the clouds._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. That must've sounded kind of weird. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you get the point. Deidara and I should pretty much be inseparable by now. And if we're _not, _then well…"_

_---_

"---dara?"

Sapphire eyes flickered open. "Deidara?" He sat up to find himself lying in bed, Kii standing on the bed and looking down at him from above. She scowled at first, then cocked her head to the side and smiled at him sweetly.

He lightly shook his head to wake himself up. "'morning…" he yawned. His long, blond hair was in his eyes and he could barely see anything.

She jumped up and landed right above him, supporting herself with her hands and knees. "OHAAYO!!" She cried cheerfully right in front of his face, _way_too loud for the morning.

"What _amazing_ force on planet Earth could have possibly made you wake up so damn early?" Deidara yawned and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. Kii caught onto the sight of his biceps flexing underneath his skin and she blushed bubblegum pink.

He opened his sapphire eyes and looked at her questioningly. "Well?"

Kii flinched and then started fiddling with her own fingers. "O-oh, well, that is, um…" She drifted off.

Deidara pushed off the covers and climbed out of bed, clad in his black boxers. He stretched again and walked into the closet.

Kii sat on the bed and stared out the window. She sighed heavily. "Akira-chan is sick," she breathed.

Deidara stepped back out immediately. "Cold? I guess that's normal for her. She's so skinny she could catch _anything_ in a blink of an eye, yeah."

Kii turned towards him with sorrow clouding her eyes. "No, not a cold. Something worse. She won't even wake up. Itachi is worried to death, though he won't admit it."

Deidara snatched his pants off the floor and slipped them on. "Heh. He never changes. C'mon, yeah. Let's go see what's wrong."

---

Deidara knocked on Akira's door as Kii stood behind him trembling and clinging to his right arm. He turned his head to her and scratched her behind her big, fuzzy, red wolf ear. She flashed him a fake smile and the door opened.

Itachi stood in the door way, a neutral expression on his face. He waited for their reason for interrupting. Deidara grinned at him, even though he knew Itachi couldn't care less about him.

"Morning, yeah. Can we see Akira-chan?" Deidara said as Kii stepped in front of Itachi and looked up at him.

"Please, Itachi-kun? I know I already saw her this morning, but look!" She held out in front of her a brown bottle with green powder inside. "I brought medicine! Can we please see her? I think this will really help!"

Itachi stared blankly at her for a few seconds, then stepped aside to let them in. Deidara nodded at him as he entered, Kii trailing behind and scoping out their unusually large room. It was rather dark, though. It surprised Kii that she could make out a photo in a picture frame hung on the wall. It was a picture of Akira and Haruko.

Haruko was a beloved member of the lost Arahashi clan. She was wiped out with the rest of the members of the Arahashi clan that thrived within eastern Japan. There were many of these clans scattered all over the world. That's why they spoke their own language, so they wouldn't have to learn every other language in the world to communicate with fellow Arahashi.

"_A clan for demons. Treated differently than ordinary human beings. They were shunned by society and were killed off on a daily basis._

_Eventually, they were wiped out completely. They proved too dangerous to keep on living. They were once a clan that lived off human beings. Each demon alone would have to find a master, or they would surely die. Unable to make many decisions for themselves, they had to be told what to do._

_However, after an Arahashi found its current master no longer of any use, it would kill it. Many humans died and__ the Arahashi's continued to live an immortal life. The extinction of humans was near. But those who were left, decided to turn that fate around. _

_They somehow managed to kill the immortal. They sealed them into eternal sleep. Only two managed to survive."_

Kii stood at Akira's bedside. She was asleep and looked in pain. Kii petted Akira's large fox ears, but she didn't wake. She whimpered at the thought of her dear sister never waking up again.

Deidara laid a hand on Kii's shoulder and studied Akira's sleeping features, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. His mother was a medic nin. Though she dislike her son, she found it important enough to teach him basic medical jutsu and ways to recognize what was wrong with the human body.

Deidara concentrated on Akira for a few minutes, then turned to Itachi. Though, he was kneeling down, so he had to look up at him. "She's stressed. What did you do to her?"

Itachi glared at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked calmly but threateningly. He leaned back against the wall.

Deidara glared back. "Although I've only been trained to recognize human fatigue, I've seen Kii stressed out thousands of times. Akira's features are the exact same as Kii's when she is put under pressure."

Itachi activated his Magekyou and stared Deidara in the eye. But, Deidara didn't move and inch. He knew Itachi wouldn't use Tsukiyomi on him. Because Itachi knew that Deidara had his scope under his lock of blond hair in front of his left eye. A scope that allowed Deidara to counter Genjutsu. Tsukiyomi, along with every other Genjutsu known to man, was completely useless against an opponent like Deidara.

He looked Itachi in the eye seriously. "I'll ask again: 'What did you do to her?'"

Itachi pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to Deidara, stopping right in front of him and staring down at him angrily.

The blond got to his feet and stood in front of Itachi. He was slightly taller than him, so he had to look down ever so slightly to meet his eyes. "Heh. You just love looking for a fight, don'tcha, Uchiha?"

Itachi brought a kunai blade to his hand and gripped it tightly. Deidara did the same.

Kii glanced towards the arrogant Akatsuki members and stepped right between them, snatching both of their kunai with her extreme speed. She held their own kunai directly at their throats. Then, realized what she did and dropped the one in front of Deidara. It shot towards the floor and stuck between the wood.

Itachi stood silently and emotionlessly with his kunai at his neck. "Knock it off. If you lay one finger on Deidara, I'll kill you." Her eyes bled crimson, showing that she had released her demon self. Fangs were visible against her lips. Her nails grew into full-fledged wolf talons. Blood red tattoos began to appear on various parts of her body. They looked like scars from a kunai blade, though they had rigid edges.

Itachi remained silent and pondered at what the maroon haired woman had said. He wondered if she could actually kill him; but he seriously doubted she even had the guts to for starters. '_She's too soft,' _he thought to himself.

Deidara remained calm behind the angered demon. Telling her to stop would've been absolutely useless. A blade had been pointed at the human who she acknowledged as her master. She wouldn't seize her rage until blood was spilled and her master was avenged.

"Don't think I won't," Kii growled. Her voice truly sounded like that of a demon's. It was distinctly feminine, however, it was slightly raspy and dripped with the sound of death. "I'll kill anyone who dares to even _think _about hurting my master!!"

Itachi didn't flinch. Though he had become a tad bit uneasy in the presence of her enormous chakra. It was incredible heavy and made Itachi feel as if 1,000 blades were pointed at him. Her chakras killing intent was purer than any other he had witnessed. It felt even deadlier than Akira's, who felt nothing but extreme anger in her demon form.

Deidara rested his hands on Kii's head and placed his chin on his hands and grinned. "Loyal little demon, isn't she?" He smirked at Itachi, who finally backed down, his anger dissipating gradually.

Deidara snaked his hands around Kii's neck and pulled her into his warm embrace. She instantly calmed down at his familiar and passionate touch. The blond pressed his lips against the shell of her ear and whispered, "That's enough, Kii. It's alright."

Her chakra died down immediately with his words. Her eyes faded back to amethyst and her eyelids became heavy. Her tattoos vanished and her talons and fangs shrank back to their normal size, as well.

Deidara smirked against her neck as she collapsed in his arms from exhaustion. "That's a good girl," he chuckled to himself.

They left the medicine with Itachi and took their leave for breakfast. Though, Akira being sick and all, they had absolutely _no_ idea what they would eat.

**Author's note: Y'know what's kinda funny? I didn't finish this until like a MONTH after I started it! I am SOOO LAZY!! And I'm also SOOO SORRY!! I PROMISE I WON'T PROCRASTINATE ANY MORE!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT REAL SOON!! I PROMISE!!! TT TT**


End file.
